Tenten
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y aquí estaba ella, atrapada en este demasiado pacífico mundo, muriendo de aburrimiento... (OneShot) PoV Tenten (Post-Manga).


**"Tenten" **

**-/-/-**

**Comentario personal:** Basado después del final del manga, si no has leído el mismo, entonces abstenerte de leer ya que involucra exactamente lo qué pasó con **Tenten** al final del capítulo 700. No, **no** reviví a **Neji**, como **Kishimoto** tampoco lo hizo (_y es algo que me ha dolido_).

**Recomendación: **Escuchar la música de _The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time: __**Shop**__._

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y aquí estaba ella, atrapada en este demasiado pacífico mundo, muriendo de aburrimiento...

**-/-/-**

Soltó un suspiró mientras recargaba su rostro en la palma de su mano izquierda. Todo era ya tan, pero tan _pacífico_ que a veces le daba _miedo_.

No miedo porque estallará una batalla _(se sentiría feliz si pasará algo de acción, pero lo dudaba_), sino miedo por ellas, sus preciadas, únicas e inigualables _armas_.

Echó un vistazo a la vitrina en su derecha, _kunais_ creados con el mejor metal que permitía manipularles con _chakra_, esas cosas, se dijo, ya no eran necesarias, al menos, no en esta _nueva_ y _creciente_ era.

—Dios, no puedo hacer nada para vender... —sus ojos café claro miraron al frente con apático aburrimiento —últimamente el mundo está _demasiado_ tranquilo —se dijo, acariciando con sus dedos el arete que colgaba de su oreja izquierda.

Tenten suspiró. A casi diez años de la guerra, había perdido tanto que no supo recomponerse del todo, así que decidió abrir una tienda de armas para llenar ese _pequeño_ vacío, después de todo _ella_ era la mejor maestra de armas que el mundo Ninja podía tener, al menos hasta ahora.

Después de la guerra, al poco tiempo pasó el secuestro de Hanabi y Hinata, ella fue a la misión de rescate, no sólo por deber, sino por la promesa que le había hecho a _él_.

Cerró los ojos un instante y lo evocó detrás de sus párpados como la última vez que le había visto. Allí tendido en el campo de batalla, con Lee sujetándolo contra su pecho mientras sus lágrimas caían, tendido con mechones cubriendo un poco su rostro y la sangre, aún fresca y brillante escapando por la comisura de sus labios, deslizándose hasta su barbilla.

Y sus opalinos ojos, sin vida, que ya no veían nada; a pesar del polvo, la sangre que lo cubrían y el dolor que teñía los ojos y corazones de quienes aún quedaban vivos, el rostro de Neji lucía apacible y tranquilo, como si se hubiese liberado al fin de la jaula, como si el cierre que había sido su sello en la frente, al marcharse con su muerte le hubiese dado más, mucho más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. No podía ponerse sentimentalista, no ahora. Enarcó sus cejas con sorpresa cuando vio a la hija de Kurenai entrar a su tienda.

—_Ohayo_, Tenten-sensei —le saludo con su voz suave y armoniosa. Tenten sonrió.

—_Ohayo_, Kurohe-chan —esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella era de la nueva generación una de sus favoritas, especialmente porque siempre iba a comprarle armas y que le enseñará a usarlas—. ¿Vas de misión? —preguntó, al ver que la joven llevaba su chaleco táctico.

—Así es, iré a una misión corta con Kakashi-sensei —respondió, mirando la vitrina ubicada a la izquierda del mostrador —sensei, ando buscando unas armas en específico —musitó, esto llamó la atención de la castaña.

—¿Qué clase de arma? —Tenten se cruzó de brazos, expectante—. ¿Una _katana_, un _kunai_ especial, unas _hachas_ gemelas? —sus castaños ojos brillaban más y más a medida que hablaba, Kurohe pasó saliva al ver la emoción en su maestra.

—Eh, n-nada tan especial —musitó, con las manos frente a sí para calmar a Tenten —son unas cuchillas, unas cuchillas de _chakra_ —añadió con prisa al ver que el ceño de la mujer se había empezado a fruncir —para utilizarlas en combate con _chakra_ tipo viento...

Ah... Tenten suspiró, repentinamente en su cabeza había empezado a sonar una musiquita muy graciosa, con mezcla de acordeón y caja musical... Se sentía como vendedora de una tienda de antigüedades, esas armas ya no se usaban, Dios.

Tosió ligeramente. Pero, al menos era un arma lo que quería.

—Creó que lo que buscas está en la vitrina del fondo —se puso de pie y guió a la joven ninja a la vitrina mencionada, donde unas cuchillas estilo manopla estaban cómodamente colocadas sobre un cojín rojo con bordes dorados.

Los ojos rojizos de Kurohe brillaron de emoción.

—Sí, algo como eso —Tenten sonrió enormemente, sintiendo que había hecho su buena acción del día, sacó las armas de la vitrina para llevarlas hasta la caja, cobró y entrego las mismas.

—Feliz viaje, Kurohe-chan —se despidió, Kurohe sonrió a pesar de tener su monedero mucho más vacío que antes de entrar a la tienda.

Tenten, la maestra de armas de Konoha y profesora de la Academia Ninja, había decidido después de los últimos años abrir su propia tienda de armas de primera calidad, mientras a su vez mantenía la promesa echa al bastardo Hyūga días antes de morir.

—Maldito Neji —bufó suavemente —mira que dejarme sola aquí con esta panda de idiotas ardidos por la llama de la juventud, las bodas y niños exprés —llevó una mano hasta su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón y sonrió suavemente.

Ese día la tienda cerraría un poco más temprano; había alguien a quien tenía que llevarle flores.

—**Fin—**

Algo corto, que mezcla la sensación de tienda de **Tenten**, con la música de **Zelda** y un poco de sentimentalismo **NejiTen** frustrado (?). A pesar de la paz eterna, creo que ella es feliz, uno se repone, no olvida, la herida pica y el corazón duele a veces, pero uno sigue.

Me agrada pensar que aparte de la tienda, **Tenten** también es profesora de la academia, enseñándole a sus alumnos a manejar diversas armas, el nombre de la hija de **Kurenai** y **Asuma** es, _**obviamente**_, totalmente inventado, ya que **Kishimoto** no se digno en darle nombre.

La promesa puede ser interpretada como que **Tenten** protegería al clan **Hyūga** en caso de faltar él en un futuro no lejano y/o vivir felizmente si algún día llegaba a faltar; o puede que ambas cosas, elijan ustedes xD. Las cuchillas que busca **Kurohe** son las mismas que solía usar **Asuma** para el combate.

El gesto final de llevarse una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón, hace alusión al hecho de que "_el verdadero __**Neji**_**"** vive _**dentro**_ de ella (y de ellos). Sin más, espero que esté corto escrito haya sido de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les pareció, un abrazo.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
